Generally, a cooker is an apparatus which is used to heat and/or cook food using gas or electric power.
In an induction heating cooker is an apparatus, a high-frequency current flows through a working coil or a heating coil, and generates a strong line of magnetic force, an eddy current flows when the line of magnetic force passes through a cooking container, and the container itself is heated.
As a current is applied to the heating coil, a cooking container formed of a magnetic material generates heat by induction heating, and the cooking container itself is heated by the generated heat.